Alec Trevelyan
Alec Trevelyan is the main antagonist in both the GoldenEye film and the GoldenEye 007 game. Story Goldeneye (Film) In the film, he first appears as an ally (as 006) when Bond meets with him in the Chemical Warfare Facility; their mission is to destroy the base, specifically the production equipment and stockpiled nerve gas. Trevelyan is promptly "killed" by the commander of the facility, Colonel Arkady Ourumov (who reappears later in the film, being promoted to the General in charge of the Russian Space Forces). Bond escapes by detonating the bombs he and Trevelyan had set, albeit by deceiving Ourumov and the Soviet soldiers that the timer was set for six minutes when in fact he had halfed the time. Bond meets Trevelyan again in the Statue Park in St. Petersburg, Russia, much to his astonishment. He discovers that Trevelyan's "death" had been faked and that General Ourumov is in fact working for Trevelyan. He had taken the name Janus (after the two-faced Roman God) because his face was scarred when Bond destroyed the barrels back in the facility. Although the plan was to destroy the barrels, Trevelyan's anger is that Bond lied about setting the timer for six minutes instead of three, and the early detonation afforded him less time to flee to safety. Bond then finds out that Trevelyan is planning to bankrupt England by electronically transferring millions of pounds from the British government to the Janus Crime Syndicate (his criminal organization), and then destroy London with an EMP blast from his stolen GoldenEye satellite to erase all evidence of the transaction. This in turn would destroy the city, kill millions of citizens, and result in the greatest financial meltdown in world history, enough it is believed to make the financial problems of the Great Depression or the collapse of the Soviet Union pale in comparison. Trevelyan had chosen to betray MI6 not so much to get rich, but more for a personal reason: To take revenge on the British government for betraying his parents during World War II. His parents were Lienz Cossack Russians who sold out Russia to the Nazis during WWII. Russia, having taken the brunt of the Nazi attacks on the Allied Powers, were angry at the Lienz Cossacks. They fled to England for asylum hoping to avoid Stalin's wrath, but the British government eventually returned them to Russia and they were slaughtered. Trevelyan states that he would have originally let Bond join him in his scheme, but he instinctively knew that "007's loyalty was always to the mission... never to his friends". He then attempts to kill Bond and Natalya (who his henchmen Xenia Onatopp and Boris Grishenko had captured earlier) inside the EMP-hardened Tiger helicopter (that Xenia and an unknown accomplice had previously stolen from the French) by firing its own missiles back on itself, but Bond manages to escape in time by headbutting the eject button. Later on, Bond confronts his former ally aboard his converted armoured train, where Trevelyan betrays General Ourumov (using him as a "sacrificial lamb") and lets Bond shoot him so that he and Xenia can escape, allowing Bond to rescue Natalya. Trevelyan attempts, once again, to kill them both, this time by rigging explosives inside the train and setting them for "the same time you gave me". However, Natalya uses the computer to send a "spike" to Boris's terminal (he was online in Cuba, backing up his files), and as a result, finds that he is now located in Cuba, and that Trevelyan and Xenia are most likely headed there to continue their operations. Bond uses his watch laser to cut a hole in the floor as she does this, and escapes with her. When Bond reaches the Janus control centre hidden in the Cuban jungle, he and Trevelyan face each other once again. Bond manages to stop the GoldenEye from firing on London with the help of Natalya Simonova, but Trevelyan chases him to the top of the satellite cradle in an attempt to finally kill him and stop him from ruining his plans. While Bond is on the ladder suspended below the cradle, Trevelyan tries to make Bond fall off and they both end up fighting on a very small platform suspended high above the dish. They both struggle to throw each other off of the fixture, but Trevelyan is distracted when Natalya hijacks one of his helicopters. This gives Bond the opportunity to strike him and knock him off the platform, but before he falls, Bond grabs his leg and dangles him below the platform. Trevelyan's last words are "For England James?", to which Bond replies "No. For me." He then lets go and Trevelyan falls screaming from the fixture, then crashes onto the satellite dish far below. Had Trevelyan not died by defenestration, the collapse of the satellite dish would guarantee his doom. Goldeneye 007 (N64) In GoldenEye 007, Trevelyan plays a very similar role to that in the film. He once again meets with Bond in the Chemical Warfare Facility and is 'killed' by Ourumov. In the Statue Park, ex-KGB agent Valentin Zukovsky arranges Bond's meeting with Janus at the Statue of Lenin. Bond stands by the statue and is soon confronted by Trevelyan and his bodyguards, where the traitorous spy informs Bond of the British government's betrayal towards his parents and how he plans to take revenge. Bond then finds out that Trevelyan had kidnapped Natalya Simonova and has left her by the stolen Pirate helicopter, which is primed to explode in three minutes time. Before Bond can kill Trevelyan, he runs away and his bodyguards attempt to stop Bond from pursuing him. Trevelyan reappears aboard his Converted Missile Train along with Xenia Onatopp and General Ourumov (who is holding Natalya at gunpoint). Bond kills Ourumov and saves Natalya, but Trevelyan and Xenia take this opportunity to escape. Trevelyan then travels to Cuba and attacks Bond in both the Janus Control Centre and the Subterranean Caverns, but Natalya manages to redirect the GoldenEye's path of alignment away from London while Bond destroys the master control console. Trevelyan then climbs to the Antenna Cradle suspended high above the control centre, where a back-up control console is situated. The villain uses this to realign the GoldenEye in a final attempt to destroy London, but Bond reaches the cradle himself and destroys the console. He then engages in a fierce gunfight with Trevelyan and chases him throughout the cradle, finally confronting his former ally on a small round platform and killing him. GoldenEye 007 Wii and GoldenEye 007: Reloaded In the 2010 video game, Trevelyan's motives have changed. Whereas the original story saw him seeking revenge against Britain for the death of his Cossack family, he now wishes to wreck the current banking system since profits now always go to the government. Trevelyan is disgusted by the way soldiers and agents like himself are no longer able to fight for Queen and country - all their efforts now seem to go towards the bankers. Once again, he implies that he would have let Bond in on his plan if it wasn't for the fact that he "only ever cares for the mission - never his friends". As opposed to the Cuban antenna cradle from the original, Trevelyan now intends to conduct his plan using a solar collector tower in Nigeria. He plans to use the collector tower to access the orbiting GoldenEye satellite, using it to steal all the money from the banks before detonating it in orbit to create an enormous electromagnetic pulse, cutting off the banks' financial records and erasing all evidence of the theft. During a fight between Bond and Trevelyan in the control room of the solar tower, Trevelyan's computers are destroyed, making the theft impossible to complete. Trevelyan then plans to detonate the satellite anyway in a final attempt to cripple the banks. The last control console is conveniently placed on a suspended platform outside high above the ground. After a second vicious fight with Trevelyan, Bond manages to use the console to abort the detonation. A weakened Trevelyan, who now stands on the edge of the platform after a sudden explosion caused them both to slide towards the edge, smugly asks "For England, James?", to which Bond replies "No. For me." Bond then shoots Trevelyan, knocking him off the platform and sending him plummeting to his demise. Single Player In Single Player, Trevelyan is found in Facility, Statue, Train, Control, Caverns and Cradle. In Facility, Trevelyan is trying to stop nerve gas shipments from the chemical weapons factory, but is shot and 'killed' by Ourumov. However, this is later revealed to have been faked when Trevelyan is uncovered as the leader of the Janus Crime Syndicate. Trevelyan is transporting arms shipments in Train getting ready to board a transport to Cuba. In Cuba, Trevelyan is found in Control trying to get the GoldenEye satellite to fire on London as revenge for his parents' betrayal by the British government. In Caverns, he is trying to get to the satellite to activate it from a remote panel actually on the antenna itself. He gets to the antenna and activates the control panel, but Bond permanently disables it and kills Trevelyan. Weapons Used Trevelyan uses many weapons. In Facility, he uses a D5K Deutsche. The mission can be beaten without seeing his supposed demise and thus does not use it. He only uses it if Bond shoots at him and he fires back, and, if he was not shot at, he will fire on oncoming Russian Soldiers. This weapon can be taken from him by killing him whereby the mission is failed even if the rendezvous objective was completed. Another way is to let the story play out and have Ourumov shoot him. He will drop his gun and it can be picked up. When he appears again in Statue, he is unarmed. In Train, he uses a ZMG (9mm) which he will fire once if Bond either gets too close or kills Ourumov and saves Natalya. He escapes to Cuba and is found at the end of Control where he is carrying a D5K Deutsche. In Caverns, he has an Automatic Shotgun. On the Antenna Cradle, he uses a US AR33 Assault Rifle which he will use to shoot at Bond periodically and frequently drops Hand Grenades as Bond is chasing him. The Assault Rifle and potentially a Hand Grenade can be picked up upon killing him. Multiplayer *Trevelyan is the 3rd character on the roster. *He is Player 3's default character in 3-4 player matches. *He is wearing his Janus outfit. *In online multiplayer, he is the hero of the Janus team in Heroes. Notes *In certain missions, though most noticeable in the Antenna Cradle level, Trevelyan runs much faster than Bond can. This is due to the movement and speed assigned to him in an Action Block. However, by utilizing the strafe-run technique, you may catch up to him. *In Facility, Trevelyan has a different outfit. He is wearing gear similar to Bond's covert utilities, but has no open neck as Bond's does. This outfit can be used in Multiplayer via cheat device code. This alternate outfit has the same height as the default Multiplayer Trevelyan. As it is character specific, it will merely make a clone of Trevelyan with his stealth suit as replacing his head is impossible. *In Cradle, there is a trick where if Bond stands in a certain spot, Trevelyan will throw a Hand Grenade toward Bond but will actually be throwing it at a wall, causing it to come straight back at him. The explosion will harm him or may even kill him. *An extra cutscene can be seen in Cradle if Bond manages to knock Trevelyan off the Antenna Cradle. It will show Trevelyan falling to his death, and this can also be seen in reverse roles if Bond falls instead. *If Bond hurts Trevelyan in Facility but does not kill him, Trevelyan will attack Bond in a similar manner to Mishkin in Archives. **If Bond gets Trevelyan to attack him in Facility, then stands in front of a soldier or a scientist, Trevelyan will shoot them instead and may even kill them. This means you can get Trevelyan to kill Dr. Doak too. *It is possible to save Trevelyan in Facility and still win the mission. Take either the Golden Gun or Gold PP7 with you to the mission. As soon as the alarm goes off, wait at the door for Ourumov to open it. Shoot him and the showdown will never take place. You are now free to gun down endless guards with Trevelyan or shoot him for some fun. Try it with Enemy Rockets too - sometimes Trevelyan will kill himself with his own rocket. *It is possible to kill Trevelyan in the Statue Mission, but it will result in a mission failure as no information will be received from the Janus (Trevelyan). Use a Golden PP7 or Golden Gun, and once he appears, immediately shoot him to kill him. His super armor is also still applied when he is in the middle of his death animation. *It is also possible to kill Trevelyan in Control. Though, the chances are slim due to Trevelyan immediately closing his elevator door the moment he is being shot at or when Bond is within a certain range from his elevator. If Bond kills him by chance, he will gain access to his elevator, which holds no significance as he must enter ''his ''elevator to complete the mission, as well as his D5K Deutsche he carries. When he is killed, his body must disappear first before being able to gain access to his elevator. Otherwise, he will immediately close his door as done in the game's script. His elevator door opens and closes faster than any other elevator and will remain accessible until the mission is completed. It also does not have the chime being heard when it opens/closes. *In Cradle, if you follow Trevelyan down onto the small platform and then climb back up the ladder, Trevelyan will also climb back up and pursue you throughout the level like a regular guard (although his speed is increased). However, it's hard to reach the top again because Trevelyan will shoot at you and is likely to cause you to fall back down. *In Cradle, if the Fast Animation cheat code is turned on (easier to perform with Invisibility as well), Trevelyan can accidentally fall into his own death when reaching the final showdown on the platform. Sometimes he will accidentally run off without Bond having to gun him down. His model will fade away running as if he escaped if the player catches a quick glimpse before the cut-scene of him falling he shown. Category:Characters